A Spitfire Valentines
by Lidi999
Summary: Wally cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, "No matter what gets in between us I will love you. I don't care how far you are." Spitfire ONE SHOT for Valentines Day.


A Spitfire Valentines

By: Lidi999

**I do NOT own Young Justice. I wrote this before War. So yea. **

The alarm blared beside Wally's head. Wally moaned and rolled over, pulling the covers back over himself. No way was he getting up today, Valentines day. No way. It wasn't special without Artemis.

Artemis who at this moment was under the ocean with Kaldur trying to act like a bad guy, when she wasn't.

_"Calm down she comes from a family of criminals. She can pull it off."_

Wally shook his head into his pillow and sighed. No way was he getting up.

This was broken a few seconds later when the phone rang. Wally sighed and crawled out of bed and into the kitchen where the phone was. "Hello? Wally West speaking."

"Wally."

"Nightwing," Wally said, now fully awake. Anger starting to flow towards his best friend.

"She is coming up Wally."

Wally took a deep breath, "What time?" He whispered.

"Noon."

"Okay."

"Goodbye."

With that there was a click and Wally set the phone down. Artemis was coming. He smiled, it was time to go buy some roses.

LIDILIDI

At 11:50 Wally walked in to the warehouse carrying a huge bouquet of roses. He set them down on a box and leaned against that box. Now it was time to wait.

LIDILIDI

A few minutes after twelve Wally heard noises. He jumped up, "Who's there?!"

"It's just me."

Artemis rounded the corner and smiled as she tugged the hood off her coat, "Wally."

Wally ran to her and picked her up, "Artemis!"

Artemis laughed, "No need to scream it to the whole town Wally. I'm dead remember?"

Wally laughed and kissed her, "Sorry babe, I've just missed you," He reached behind him and handed her the roses, "Happy Valentines day."

Artemis smiled and took the roses, "You didn't forget."

Wally shook his head, "How could I?"

Artemis handed the roses back, "But I can't keep them. You should put them on my grave."

Wally took the roses and sighed, the reality of the world came crashing back down, "Yea, will do."

Artemis looked around, "Where is Nightwing?"

"Here," Nightwing said walking around the corner, "Hello Wally, Artemis."

Artemis smiled, "Yea hi. We all know who we are. We need to get a move on before it gets to late because if I'm not back on time Kaldur's dad will pull a big scary alarm and big scary killer will come to get me and kill anyone who stands in his way. I literally had to beg for the big scary killer not to come with me."

Nightwing looked at Wally and bent his eyebrows, "What?"

"It's a long story and I think it might be more important for us to inform Wally of what happen and how now three more people know."

Wally looked at Nightwing, "What is going on?"

Nightwing sighed, "We will get to that, but first thing first, Artemis where is your charm?"

Artemis reached into her back pocket, "Right here," She said showing it to the boys, "I took it off because when it's off I'm just Artemis, making it harder for me to be tracked.

"But you are suppose to be dead. If someone saw-"

Artemis held her hand up, "Nightwing the secret is kind of blown. I mean I highly doubt Conner is going to keep his mouth shut for long. He did at one point love M'gann and love makes you do crazy things."

Wally stared at Artemis, shocked, "Conner knows?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes Wally. M'gann killed Kaldur's brains when she did, she saw all of this. She knows who I am even though she can't see past the charm. Kaldur's dad was going to get Psimon to fix Kaldur. I had to shoot him with a dart and knock him out. He read my mind and knows I'm Artemis. While he is out cold, we are safe. Well not really. I then had to "kidnap" M'gann, who had already told Conner everything, and now Kaldur's dad says as soon as his son is fixed M'gann is dying. Now if I put up a fight, I could die and so could Kaldur. I mean the Light backs of Kaldur's dad, I doubt they would blink an eye at killing all three of us. Anyway, when I had to "kidnap" M'gann, Lagoon boy was there too. Yep and broke his leg. Nightwing to calm him down told him the secret and Conner was there too. Afterwards Conner calmly told Nightwing off. And that is where we are now."

Wally stared at his girlfriend and then turned to Nightwing, "What... have... you... DONE?"

Nightwing shook his head, "Wally, I'm sorry there is so much over my head right now."

"And what is more important then the fact that three of our friends could die?"

"Oh I don't know Wally, The Reach? The fact that Impulse says Blue Beetle takes over THE WORLD! Green beetle who crashed landed and saved part of the team's butt. The Light? The super powered kids because of the Reach. Uh the League not being here and Batman personally asking me to take care of stuff while he was gone."

"I don't think Batman knew this was going to happen while he was gone. He wouldn't have left," Wally shot back.

"Wally even if I wanted Batman and the league they are in deep, deep space. It could take to long and then we would all be doomed."

Wally opened his mouth to fight, but Artemis stepped in-between the boys, "So what _are _we going to do Nightwing?"

Nightwing sighed, "I think for right now stay were we are. I need the Reach to make a move against us, right now they have the League and the team pinned in a corner. I have to prove to the world that we are not the bad guys."

Wally rolled his eyes, "And how are you going to do that? If Impulse is right, which is has been. We are all literally doomed. The world as we know it is going to end. Not that it already hasn't."

"I don't know Wally."

Artemis shook her head, "Well I know what I am going to do. I'm going back there and working with M'gann to help Kaldur. Then when Kaldur is fixed, I will get us off that ship. I don't care. And Wally you keep acting like I'm dead and your crushed and watch my mother. Don't let dad get anywhere near her. If he even cares I'm dead, or knows. That's my plan."

Wally bit his lip, "Okay I guess."

Artemis turned to Nightwing, "You have to calm Conner down. The last thing I need him to do is storm on ship and ruin everything. You also have to calm Lagoon boy. Tell him I'm watching M'gann. Nothing will happen. Also don't let the secret blow much father. It won't take long for the Light to hear once it is out. That would mean more trouble. Okay. And in the mean time," Artemis said turning back to Wally, "You two don't need to be mad at each other. You guys are on the same team. Act that way."

Wally sighed, "For you anything."

Nightwing nodded, "Fine. Anything to get my friends home safe."

Artemis nodded, "Good. And I will try my best to get out of the ship to inform you more. Though it is going to be hard. Now I've got to go. Five minutes is all I have till big scary killer comes for me."

Nightwing nodded, "We all shouldn't leave at once. I'll go first. Don't forget to put on your charm," He smiled, "Good luck Artemis."

Artemis nodded, "Thanks. I'm going to need that."

Nightwing nodded and turned and walked through the boxes and few seconds later there was a soft thud of a door closing. Wally turned to Artemis, "So I guess this is goodbye... again."

Artemis gave a weak smile, "Hey cheer up Wally. I'll be home before you can think about it."

Wally pulled Artemis into a hug, "You understand you are my world, right? You after to come home Artemis. I love you."

Artemis breathed deep and sighed, "I know Wally. I love you too."

Wally ran his hand through her hair and shook his head, "I miss you so much even though you are right here."

Artemis nodded, "I miss you too."

Wally sighed and let go of Artemis, "You should go."

Artemis nodded, "I know it's just hard."

Wally cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, "No matter what gets in between us I will love you. I don't care how far you are."

Artemis looked at the floor, "Same goes for me."

Wally stepped back, "I love you. Don't forget that."

Artemis reached into her pocket and pulled out her charm, she watched as it glimmered, "I love you too."

Wally sighed, "Goodbye... for now."

Artemis looked at him, "Bye Wally."

Wally nodded, picked up the roses, and turned and sped off. Artemis stood there for a moment longer and then slid on her charm. "Goodbye," She whispered softly.

LIDILIDI

Wally walked down the street the roses clutched tightly in his hand. He walked quickly and soon reached where he wanted to be. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

Wally smiled down at Artemis's mother, "Hi."

Paula Crock looked at the roses in Wally's hand, "What are the roses for?"

Wally shrugged, "Today is valentines and I figured we could go put these out on Artemis's grave."

Paula nodded, "That would be nice. I sure Artemis would of loved them," She brushed tears out of her eyes, "She loved you so much Wally. You were her whole world. I believe you showed her there was another side of the world. That your past didn't matter."

Wally nodded, "I know."

Paula smiled, "Let me grab my coat and we can go."

LIDILIDI

Once again Wally stood at Artemis's grave. Feeling out of place and awkward, she wasn't dead. He laid the flowers down on the dirt and traced his finger over the A in her name. "I love you Artemis," He whispered before standing up.

Paula just stared at her daughter's grave. Wally placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she is fine where ever she is."

Paula looked up at Wally, "I know," She wiped more tears from her eyes, "it is just hard right now. I don't know if it will ever get easier."

Wally looked around the graveyard at all the other headstones, these other people were gone. Artemis was not. Her grave didn't need to be there. But it had too.

Paula sighed, "We should go."

Wally nodded, "Thank you for coming with me."

Paula smiled at him, "If you ever need any thing, just come over Wally. You did so much for Artemis, it would not be a problem."

Wally shook his head, "I'll be fine, but thank you."

Paula nodded, "Okay, now let us go home."

Wally grabbed the handles of her wheel chair, "Let's."

LIDILIDI

Wally opened the door to his home later that night, after having been forced by Paula to come in and hang out for awhile while she offered him food, all which he turned down.

Wally tossed his coat on the sofa and watched over to the table. He slid down into a chair and rested his head on the table. And he just sat there for awhile laying there.

It wasn't fair what the world had done.

It had taken the thing, the girl, that mattered most to him and put her in a place where she was risking her life and could die.

It wasn't fair.

"But that's what we get for being heroes," He said out loud.

Why had he ever wanted to be a hero?

Why?

Because he thought it would be easy, kicking bad guys butts and being famous all over town.

That was before Artemis had come around.

Artemis wasn't a hero for the fame.

She was a hero to prove that she wasn't her family, that just because she grew up in a criminal life, didn't mean she had to be one. She wanted to prove to the world and fate. That it was lies that fate set in stone what you were set for. That was all Artemis had wanted.

Wally shook his head, when did hero life get so hard?

_"When you quit, remember? You saw bad things coming and jumped ship. You left. Maybe if you had stayed some other person be stuck in this place, or maybe it wouldn't have even happened."_

Wally stood up and took one last look around the apartment. Then he shook his head and headed off to bed.

"Happy Valentines Artemis," He whispered as he slid into bed.

And in his head he could almost hear Artemis whisper back, "Happy Valentines Wally."

**Author's Note: This is for Valentines Day. And I know I'm publishing it before Valentines, but oh well. I might publish another ship Valentine story. I don't know yet.**

** I wrote this before War.**

** Guys if you haven't seen it don't read after this.**

** WHAT THE HECK!**

** I thought Fix was bad.**

** War was AWFUL.**

** Some one, anyone JUST KILL THE REACH! And Green Beetle. **

** BLUE BEETLE HURT IMPULSE! JUST SMACKED HIM OVER THE HEAD! THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS HE IS NOT WORKING ON HIS OWN THINKING! (Duh the Reach was watching on camera.)**

** It's nice to know the Reach don't want humans to die. Though the Reach lady called people meat.**

** I seriously rolled off my seat after that episode. That was just horrible. **

** Guys I have a new ship:**

** Wondergirl x Arsenal.**

** Arsenal when he saw Bumble Bee and Mal kissing (I'm glad they made up.) was like: "Wow! How do I get that reward?"**

** And Wondergirl kissed him on the cheek.**

** I used to ship Wonderbeetle but no longer guys!**

** The next episode it titled: Complications.**

** That sounds SUPER FUN! Yay.**

** The episode after that is: The Hunt (Even more fun.)**

** The Hunt isn't the season finale. It is only number 17. There is suppose to be 20 episodes. **

** The League needs to hurry up and get home.**

** Like right now.**

** If they only knew the whole story.**

** dk;asdkas;dlaksldasl;dkasd;lasdasl;d **

** Okay.**

** -Lidi999**


End file.
